


I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

by Kaneki_Ken13 (PJOTHGTBBTFANATIC73)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hal gets a body, M/M, There may be sex, all the bodily functions and shit, and he has to try and learn how to deal with it, there will be memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOTHGTBBTFANATIC73/pseuds/Kaneki_Ken13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has been creating a body for Hal and it's almost complete. Now the challenge is to help Hal get used to it. And not to get overly attached to the AI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> tT is Hal and TT is Dirk. I don't know how to make it do the color change thingy, sorry.

tT: Dirk. If you would just let me help, everything would go much faster.  
TT: Dude, would you just stop. I’ve told you already, I don’t want you to help for the reason that you will probably add in some bullshit coding that I really don’t want you to have.  
TT: It’s just better if I do it rather than having to spend fuckin’ hours looking through it all just to make sure you didn’t.  
TT: Now go role-play with Roxy or something. The less that you bother me, the faster I can finish this fucking masterpiece.  
tT: Okay, I won’t deny that I probably would just to fuck with you, but come on, bro. You know it would help you if I could just do the coding at least. You haven’t slept in fucking days and if I have some type of goddamn error because you couldn’t think straight from lack of sleep, I’m gonna be pissed.  
tT: It would just be that much longer that I have without a body and you without sleep, since I’d be pestering you about it until you fucking fixed it.  
tT: Now stop being a stubborn bitch and let me do the goddamn coding. 

Dirk took off the pestering AI and took his face into both his hands and groaned loudly. He knew he needed sleep, and probably a shower, and some food, but he also just wanted to get this done. One part because of the persistent AI, one part because his patience was starting to wear thin on how long the chassis was taking to make. He wanted to let Hal finish the coding, but he wanted this to be his project, all his doing. Which, technically, it would be considering that Hal was based on his thirteen-year-old self, but he had become self-aware. He was his own being and he would get his own physical body to go along with it. He looked out at the seemingly endless ocean and remembered the other reason why he was creating the nerve-wracking, complicated chassis.  
Basic human interaction.  
He had gone years without it. It was starting to eat at him that Jake, Jane, and Roxy all had some living beings around them. It didn’t really matter that they were Salamanders or even centaurs. It was something that was living and breathing and wasn’t metal. He was proud of Sawtooth and Squarewave, but they just weren’t the same. They were made from scrap metal, uranium, and coding. They were built to help carry out basic functions and be a slight imitation of other humans. They just weren’t the same. 

Hal though, Hal was as different as he could be. They each got on his nerves of course, especially Hal’s constant need to troll everyone, yet he was just different. It was another him, but it wasn’t, not anymore at least. He was someone else that he could talk to and understand most of the time.

Jane was skeptical of almost everything, Jake was (in all honesty) a little thick headed, and Roxy was most often in her lab or hanging out with the salamanders. Hal was always there, he knew what Dirk was thinking, what he wanted to say, his humor. They knew most everything about each other. As soon as he could make it possible, Dirk was going to interact with him. He put his shades back on.

tT: Dirk. 

The text stood alone in the middle of the screen, waiting for his reply. One more deep sigh, this time, one of resign. 

TT: Okay, fine. I pass the torch onto you. Don’t make me regret it. 

He knew that if Hal had his chassis already, he would be smirking in triumph over winning the argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews. It kind of helps me to continue stories and lets me know what I'm doing well for the stories and what I can improve. Thank you for reading.


End file.
